


Vengeance

by Nelja



Category: Native American/First Nations Mythology
Genre: Dark, Double Drabble, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ecrit sur le thème orage d'été, une petite histoire sur la guerre entre les oiseaux-tonnerres et les serpents de mer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vengeance

**Author's Note:**

> Les oiseaux-tonnerre font partie de la mythologie amérindienne, des mythes existent dans plusieurs tribus, j'ai un peu mélangé plusieurs histoires.
> 
> Ecrit pour le thème "orage d'été" d'une communauté sur la mythologie.

Chaque battement de ses ailes est un roulement de tonnerre. Chacun de ses regards brûlants frappe le sol d'un éclair.

Elle part combattre la mer, combattre ses serpents géants.

N'y vas pas, disent ses parents. Notre domaine est la montagne, avec les neiges de l'hiver !

Quand leurs routes se rencontrèrent, dans la tempête et dans le froid, leurs yeux ébranlèrent le monde, leurs coeurs déchirèrent le ciel. De ce cataclysme naquirent trois oisillons sur la falaise.

Mais une seule survécut quand un serpent d'eau à deux têtes dévora son frère et sa soeur.

Les inquiétudes maternelles glissent sur son plumage noir, sonnent creux dans son coeur blessé. Elle part pour venger sa famille et l'orage marche avec elle.

Elle attaquera les serpents dans leurs maisons qu'ils croyaient sûres. Combien sauvera-t-elle ainsi de petits des oiseaux-tonnerre, ses futurs frères et soeurs peut-être ! Combien d'oiseaux, combien d'humains, tout ce qui nage, marche ou vole !

Et si les serpents, à l'hiver, toujours assoiffés de vengeance, partent en guerre contre les siens, elle ne le saura jamais.

La mer immense et le soleil l'auront prise dans leurs filets ; sa vie aura juste duré le temps d'un orage d'été.


End file.
